Take The Laps
by QuillVA
Summary: A missing scene from the Pilot, after Puck embarasses Will in the locker room. He should have just taken the laps. Warning, contains spanking. Please do not read if it is not your cup of joe!


**Take The Laps**

"**Alright guys, that's enough. Get back to practice. Puck, my office. Now.", Noah Puckerman smirked and headed that way. Will Schuester had other ideas. He had come peacefully, just asking the football players for their help and support with Glee, and this kid openly mocked him. Will knew exactly what he had been thinking. He associated singing with sensitivity and automatically assumed the head of Glee would be soft. Well, a little change of attitude couldn't hurt. Or maybe it could.**

"**No, Ken. If you don't mind, I think I'll take this one", Ken Tanaka turned around speculatively.**

"**Will, come on. I don't think he did anything to earn a trip to your office", he knew his friends methods of discipline.**

"**No coach, it's fine. I'll go with him", Puck said quickly.**

"**Kid, you don't want to…", the coach warned, but Schuester cut him off.**

"**Ken, he's practically begging for it. Besides, I'm just a singing teacher, right Puck?" the boy barely hid his smug grin. Ken sighed and consented.**

"**O.k., but I need him for the second half of practice. ALIVE, Will."**

"**Alive I can do. Why don't you come with me to my office Puck"**

**The young man followed the teacher down the hall, stoked about his good fortune. Now he wouldn't have to run laps and he got to miss the first half of practice. I mean, sure, what Coach said about bringing him back alive had kind of confused him, but what was the Glee club teacher going to do? Ha, he'd totally gotten himself out of this one.**

**Will heard a small chuckle behind him while they walked and almost laughed out loud. This kid had a rude awakening coming to him. He opened the door to the choir room to find Rachel, Curt and Mercedes going over music. They all smiled as he walked in, their faces dropping as they saw his follower.**

"**Hey kids, I need to use the space really quickly. Puck and I need to have a little chat", Mercedes and Curt picked up their things with smug looks and walked away. Puck tactically ignored them both. Only Rachel dawdled for a moment.**

"**A chat, Mr. Schuester?", she asked softly. Being the one in the group most directly acquainted with the term she felt the need to ask, "Like a… chat, chat?"**

"**Yes, Rachel. That kind. Now unless you would like to join him…"**

**Rachel quickly grabbed her things and began to bounce out the door. She paused for a moment in front of Puck.**

"**I would just like to say that in spite of the continual torture you bestow upon me daily, I wish you good luck. Not that you deserve it", with that she flounced out of the door, locking it behind her.**

"**What was that all about?", Puck asked confused.**

"**What Rachel was alluding to was just what I was about to discuss with you. Sit down, Puck", he obeyed slowly, giving Will a bored look before the lecture even began. The teacher decided lecturing wouldn't go far anyway. He got straight to the point.**

"**Ok, look Puck. What you did in the locker room was unacceptably rude, and I can't tolerate it. I run a very tight ship with my Glee kids, and if you had attended more than three of my classes, you would know that I am the same with all the students I teach. Misbehavior is just not tolerated. And being a man of few words, my method is more physical. I go by a strict guide of corporal punishment. And you are going to have to face that now.", horror dawned on Puck's face.**

"**Wait so you're going to…kill me?", the boy sputtered. Will arched his eyebrows, confused for a moment, then rolled his eyes.**

"**No, Puck. Corporal punishment, not capital punishment. You're going to get a spanking", relief rushed over the young man's countenance. A spanking he could take. Coach had given him up to six with the paddle, and you know he swung harder than some music teacher. He'd take his few love pats and get back to practice. **

"**Oh", he said smiling, "Cool. Where do you want me?"**

"**Up against the piano", Will wasn't surprised by the nonchalance. He knew Tanaka sometimes paddled the kids. Child's play compared to what Schuester did to a misbehaving bottom. Puck would find out soon enough. Will went into his inner office and grabbed a ping-pong paddle he used for occasions like this. He came back to find Puck leaning lazily against the piano. The boy chuckled as he saw the size of the paddle. Piece of cake.**

"**O.k, turn around kid", the boy obeyed, bending over the piano indifferently. He yawned, waiting for the "spanking" to start. Needing no further cue than the boys attitude, Will yanked down the shorts he was wearing and began, not giving the boy time to protest.**

**Sssss**. Puck hissed, caught off guard by the force of the first couple of blows. This guy packed a mean swing for a singer. He should have switched to baseball.

**Aaah**. That was more than six. Way more

**Oww**. He started squirming, trying to get away from Will's constant paddle. It was starting to sting pretty badly.

**Aaaaah**. An extra hard swat made him raise up off of the piano. Will paused only long enough to guide him back into position, then he kept up the steady assault.

**Owww**. It was like a fire back there.

**Owwww**. It was like

**Aaaaaahhh**. It was like

**Owwwwwww**. It was like

**Ssssssssssssss. I'm sorry, ouch, ok? I'm, aaah, sorry.**

His cries didn't effect Will in the least, except to show him he was doing a good job. He kept up the spanking for what seemed like forever. In reality it was about four more minutes. Puck was almost in tears by the time he finished. He rose up from the piano, only to find Schuester's hand guiding him down again. He looked up pleadingly.

"Sorry, son. You've got ten with the belt coming your way, and believe me, that's going to make a far bigger impression on you than that paddle just did"

Puck groaned and rested his head on the piano as he listened to the clink of Will undoing his belt. Fear flipped in his stomach and he wondered whether or not he should have just taken his laps. The belt whooshed through the air.

**AAAAAAAAAHHHOOOOOOWWW**. LAPS, Laps. Oh, God. He should have taken the laps. Shit, shit, shit. Ohhhhh, fuck.

**Sssssss. Owwwww**. He started to cry softly, as the second blow landed.

**OOOOOWWWW. FUUUUCK**. There was a small pause, and the next three blows landed in rapid succession on his thighs.

"If you don't watch your language. That's where I'll land the rest of the spanks. Are we clear?"

"Aaaahhhooowwww. Yes, sir. Owwwww… Crystal".

"Ok four more to go"

"Yes, sir"

**AAAAAAHHHHH.**

**OWWWWWWWWW.**

**SSSSSS. AAAAAAAHHH.**

**SSSSSSSS. OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW.**

Puck broke down into sobs with the last hardest blow. Will let him cry, putting his belt back through the loops. After a moment, he went over and helped the teen pull his pants up, giving him a rough pat on the back. The boy slowly got himself together.

"I- I'm real sorry, Mr. Schuester."

"I know. You were just trying to show off in front of your friends"

"No, not for that. I mean, for that too, but. I'm sorry for… you know… Thinking you were a pansy and all. You're totally not. You hit like four times as hard as Coach"

"You can't judge people by what club they're in Puck. You need to be more open minded. And you need to be respectful to your elders, no matter who they are. Because, I promise you, if I see you treating any member of the faculty the way you treated me, you will have a return trip to my office. Is that clear?", Puck swallowed back his anxiety at the thought.

"Yes, sir"

"Okay then, back to practice"

"Okay. Wait, aww man"

"What's wrong?"

"I forgot about the showers…"


End file.
